


You and I

by overshadows



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overshadows/pseuds/overshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Matt's characters have been switched around, where Claire is now Daredevil and Matt is a nurse. Almost everyone else has also had their genders switched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding chapters in the future mostly centered around Claire and Matt. Some will be related to the show's plot line, others not so much.

 

"Did you really have to come along? It's not exactly a life and death situation," Claire says as she shifts on the table, making the paper underneath her crinkle in a way that makes her jaw ache.

Foggy replies, "Yeah, but this was kind of my fault." 

"How? Marci's the one that knocked me down. I should know by now not to get in the way when you two fight."

The nurse steps into the room and Claire knows he's handsome because Foggy's heart rate speeds up. He wheels in a cart that carries the tools he'll need for the procedure and greets both of them. He turns to Foggy. "It's kind of a tight fit in here. Could you step out into the hall for a second while I take care of her? I'll even leave the door open so you can have a front row seat."

Oh, she knows he must have shown Foggy a winning smile because her heart rate speeds up even more. Foggy steps out and before he beings working, he takes a glance over his shoulder and sees Foggy trying to get a good look into the room. "Your girlfriend seems worried."

Claire snorts. "She's not my girlfriend and she's not worried, she's nosy."

"I heard that!" Foggy shouts then gets reprimanded by a nurse passing by.

"So, how did this happen?" Claire knows he gestured near her forehead where the stitches are because she can hear the movement of the air around her.

"Long story short? Best friend and her girlfriend fight a lot, girlfriend accidentally knocked me down when she was making her quick exit."

The nurse washes his hands and snaps on some foul smelling latex gloves. "Ouch. Sounds like you'd be better off wearing a helmet around them."

"They've been together on and off since college, so, yeah I've given it some serious thought," Claire laughs.

He begins prepping the antiseptic to clean the wound, and Claire hates it. As much as she's been around it, she's never gotten used to the smell. "This might hurt, but most likely it won't. You'll definitely feel a pulling sensation, though."

"This isn't the first set of stitches I've had come out. I'll be fine," Claire tells him and smirks. The sound of his intake of breath was unmistakable. She wasn't one to pat herself on the back for these kinds of things, but it never got old to "see" the effect she had on some people.

"O-okay. We'll get started," he replies and begins dabbing the antiseptic on her forehead. The procedure itself goes off without a hitch, though the nurse's hands were trembling slightly. When he finishes placing the last adhesive strip, Claire hops off the table. 

"Just head down to the front desk and they'll get you sorted out," he tells her as he snaps the gloves off and tosses them into the garbage can.

"Thank you very much," Claire tells him and begins extending her cane.

"M-my name's Matt, by the way," he stutters.

Claire smiles, "Well, thank you, _Matt_. You did good. I hardly felt anything." Foggy steps in and grabs Claire's hand and places it on her forearm, leading them out of the tiny room.

As they walk down the hall to the front desk, Foggy whispers, "Are you capable of _not_ flirting with handsome people? You can always tell when someone's good looking, it's freaky. Are you sure you're really blind?"

She laughs quietly, "No, I've been faking my entire life. I just really like holding hands with you."

"Who wouldn't? I'm adorable."


End file.
